


Trying

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6718735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn finds out Poe has been fighting people in the Resistance for him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying

“You could have talked to me.”

“I know,” Poe sighed, unable to look at Finn. He shifted uncomfortably on his feet, sticking his hands in his pockets. “I didn’t want to make things hard for you,” he said.

“Poe,” Finn sighed.

Poe forced himself to look up at the other. “Finn, I ain’t gonna let anybody question your loyalty or motives for the things you do,” he said.

“You can’t just fight every person who accuses me of being a mole for the First Order.”

“Why not?”

The question made Finn laugh despite himself. His annoyance at the discovery faded and he pulled Poe into a hug, humming as he pressed their cheeks together. “No more fighting, okay?” he asked.

“I’ll try.”

“Poe.”

“Trying counts!”


End file.
